Snow in June
by MadBangel
Summary: Therapy for Damon fans post-Dangerous Liaisons. The only girl who ever chose Damon is back to cheer him up a bit.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Cause if I did, Damon would not get his heart stomped on all the fricking time. Just saying :)

Author's Note: I am so down after watching Dangerous Liaisons, and I can feel from the lack of fic posted over the past few days that you're all feeling it too. I haven't been able to write Delena since Season Two and I can't even write parody right now because the show is becoming such a farce. So, let the therapy begin!

Obviously Rose is not dead in this fic. The only girl who ever chose Damon is back to cheer him up a bit :)

#######

"Good morning," Damon's voice purred as Rose opened her eyes. The morning sunlight was streaming through the windows, keeping well shy of his enormous bed, and he was perched naked against the pillows with a glass of blood in his hand, which he offered to her with a dazzling smile.

She broke into a smile despite herself and took it from him.

"Breakfast in bed? To what do I owe the honour?" she asked saucily.

His blue eyes twinkled. "Do you know what day it is today?" he asked teasingly.

Rose shook her head and took a sip of her blood. "Enlighten me," she said, playing along.

"It's Valentine's Day," he drawled, looking very pleased with himself.

She was a little taken aback. That wasn't at all what she had expected. Damon was in love with Elena, and their relationship, while cozy and very satisfying, wasn't supposed to be serious. Not that she didn't adore him, because she did, but she knew she had to keep her heart guarded because Damon would never feel that way about her.

She saw a bit of hurt on his face at her lack of response, and she reached up and kissed him deeply, resting her forehead against his as the kiss ended.

"I didn't know we celebrated that holiday," she said gently.

Damon looked as if he was struggling with something.

"I don't," he said finally. "I just need you to know how grateful I am to have you in my life. I know you don't love men who love other women, and I just want to say thanks," he told her nervously.

Rose smiled warmly and dropped another kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome," she said. "I love being with you, Damon, you know that. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"So, how are we going to celebrate?" she asked naughtily, running her hand along his arm invitingly.

Damon caught it and held it.

"Not like that. Not yet, anyway," he said. "Get dressed, we're going out."

"It's daylight, Damon," she pointed out.

He grinned. "That won't be a problem, I promise," he said. "Meet me downstairs," he said, before taking off at vampire speed.

Rose stared after him, trying to guess what he was playing at. Her curiosity was piqued now, and she quickly dressed and went downstairs to meet him.

The day outside was bright, and almost hurt her eyes, and she looked at him in disbelief.

"There's no way I can go out in that," she said.

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a little box wrapped with ribbon, which he offered to her.

"Open it," he said, and she took it gingerly, unwrapping it with care. She opened it to reveal a beautiful silver and lapis lazuli ring.

She looked up at him searchingly.

"This can't really be what I think it is," she said.

He flashed her another one of those dazzling smiles.

"Oh, it is," he said, taking the box from her and pulling out the ring. She was too stunned to know what to do as he took her left hand and slid the ring on.

"Perfect fit," he said, smirking at her stunned expression.

He backed into the sunlight, tugging her with him, and she tried to pull away, fear of the sunlight instinctive in her after so many years without it.

"It's okay," he said. "Trust me."

She allowed him to pull her exposed arm into the light, bracing for the searing pain, but it never came. The sunlight felt warm on her skin, but she wasn't burning.

She looked at him in amazement, and he led her another step, and another, until she was standing fully bathed in the sunlight for the first time in over 500 years.

Something like joy bubbled up inside her and she laughed, unable to believe this was really happening. She lunged for Damon and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, and he lifted her off her feet and spun her around, both of them giddy with happiness.

"Thank you," she said, when she recovered the power of speech. "Damon, I don't know how I could ever repay you for this."

He shook his head.

"You don't need to. Just having you here is more than enough," he said. "I know I've been a total pain in the ass with all my drama over Elena. You deserved something good," he told her honestly.

Rose had tears in her eyes now.

"You could make me love you if I'm not careful, Damon Salvatore," she told him.

He nodded.

"I know I'm not what you want, what you need, but I love you as much as I can, Rose," he said, hoping that she wasn't going to try to leave him.

"That's the problem, Damon," she said. "You are exactly what I want. But I can't have you," she told him. "Not really. Because of Elena."

Damon looked haunted. He and Elena had had a big fight a few days ago, and Rose had been the one to comfort him, as usual. He didn't know what he would do without her.

Rose saw what he was about, and she went over and tilted his chin up to meet his eyes.

"I am not going to leave you, Damon," she promised him. "Not until you kick me out and tell me you don't want to see me again."

He shook his head.

"I can promise you I'm never going to tell you that," he said.

She tugged his arm and threw him a naughty smile.

"Come on then. I believe we have a town barbecue to attend," she told him, and he gave her a look.

"Your first day in the sun in 500 years and you want to go to the Mystic Falls 'I hate vampires' barbecue?"

"Now, now, you are the head of the Founders Council," she teased.

He glared at her, then his lips twisted into a smile.

"Your wish is my command," he said, and she smiled sunnily, desperate to see the look on Elena and Stefan's faces when they saw her there with Damon.

#####

It was delicious. As she and Damon strode into the barbecue hand in hand, everyone's eyes turned their way, and Rose beamed at them all.

Bonnie alone didn't look surprised, and Rose mouthed a thank you at the witch, which she deigned to acknowledge with a slight nod.

Elena quickly covered up her shock, but Rose got a juicy glimpse of something that looked a lot like jealousy on the doppelganger's face. It wasn't that Rose disliked the girl, exactly. She was nice, and a little bit dim, but however good her intentions were she had hurt Damon, and Rose loved rubbing her nose in it for once.

Alaric and Sheriff Forbes both started to approach them, and Ric got there just in time to hear Damon introduce Rose as his girlfriend.

"Girlfriend?" Ric asked Damon with a raised eyebrow when the Sheriff turned away.

"Yup," Damon said smugly.

"What are you playing at?" Alaric asked, frustrated. "Is this some sort of crazy attempt at making Elena jealous?"

"Nope," Damon said, popping the 'p'. "Elena's with Stefan, she made that pretty clear. This is about me and my girlfriend having some fun on her first day in the sun in 500 years."

Alaric didn't look convinced.

"Lighten up, Ric. The world doesn't revolve around Elena, you know."

"Your world usually does," Ric pointed out grumpily.

"Speaking of girlfriends, I see your doctor's just arrived," Damon pointed out, directing Alaric's attention to Meredith's arrival.

"Just don't make a scene," Ric directed as he headed off towards the dark haired doctor.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Rose, smirking at her 'boyfriend'.

"I hope you don't mind," Damon said, turning on his charming 'please don't be mad' smile.

Rose laughed. "I like it," she told him. "As long I get to introduce you as my boyfriend."

He grinned.

"I think I can live with that," he said, kissing her right there in front of everyone.

Rose thought that she could very definitely live with that.

#####

Later that evening, at the Valentines Ball, Rose was feeling giddy. This had been the most perfect day of her life, and if she wasn't already in love with Damon Salvatore, she certainly was now. She looked over at him, his raven black hair, devilish blue eyes and finely chiselled features, and appreciated how amazing he looked in his tuxedo.

He was looking over at her too, and her breath caught as his eyes shone with an emotion she couldn't place. She wouldn't dare call it love, because that was reserved for Elena, but damn if it got better than this she didn't know how that could be possible.

He moved towards her, a predator elegantly stalking his prey.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, offering his arm.

"You may," she replied, taking it with a smile and letting him lead her onto the floor.

"This has been the best Valentines Day I've ever had," she told him, as they fell into a slow waltz.

"Me too," he said, smiling lopsidedly at her.

"This is the most I've ever seen you smile in one day," she teased, and he gave her a mean, grumpy look that brought her out in a fit of giggles.

"You don't scare me," she said and he realised that he liked that. Rose was not afraid of him as a vampire, or afraid of her feelings for him. She was completely comfortable in his arms and he liked the way she fit there.

Elena watched them over Stefan's shoulder after she had finally persuaded him to dance with her. She had never seen Damon like that before. He and Rose were giving off the vibe of a couple madly in love. They were in their own little world as they danced, gazing into each other's eyes and smiling as they made the turns perfectly in step.

Part of her was happy for him, but the other part was madly jealous. She didn't want to be jealous, so she turned her attention back to Stefan and blushed when she realised she had been caught staring.

"I wonder what he's up to," Stefan said, scrutinising his brother and Rose carefully.

"Why would they be up to anything?" Elena asked. "They look happy together," she said, trying to keep her tone as neutral as she could.

"Damon's always up to something," Stefan grumbled.

"Forget about them. It's Valentines Day," Elena said, trying to focus his attention back on her.

Stefan did as she wanted, but he resolved to take it up with his brother later.

####

"So, you and Rose, huh?" Stefan asked as he cornered Damon at the bar.

Damon took a sip of whisky and put on his poker face. He was going to have fun with torturing his baby brother tonight.

"You have a problem with that?" Damon replied.

"I just want to know what you're up to," Stefan told him, narrowing his green eyes at his older brother.

Damon smirked.

"I'm having a great evening with a beautiful woman," he said, enjoying Stefan's irritation.

"You're trying to make Elena jealous," Stefan countered angrily.

Damon took another sip of whisky.

"Nope. Although, if she is jealous, then you obviously need to lift your game," he taunted.

Stefan's jaw twitched, and Damon could tell that he really wanted to punch his lights out right now. Savouring the moment, he got up from his stool.

"Have a great night, brother," he said, pushing past him to go and claim Rose once more.

####

As Damon moved away from Stefan, he looked up and his eyes caught Elena's. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, as always, and he felt that familiar pang when he looked at her.

But then he caught sight of Rose, standing a few feet away, and suddenly Damon knew which woman he really wanted to go to.

He looked back at Elena, and tried to assure himself that he wasn't really feeling the way he was feeling.

But his eyes slid past her, and over to Rose. She had seen him looking at Elena, and he could see her face drop slightly. Suddenly there was nothing more important in the world than wiping that look off her face.

"Rose," he said, reaching her, grabbing her hands and taking them in his.

He knew that look. He'd worn it for 145 years. The look of being second best, the one not chosen. The look of the unwanted.

He swore neither of them would ever wear it again after tonight.

"Look at me," he said, and she raised her guarded eyes to his.

"It's okay, Damon," she told him. "I know where I stand."

He shook his head.

"No. You don't," he said. "I'm sorry I've been such an idiot," he said, imploring her with his eyes to understand.

"I should have seen what was right here in front of me," he said, and Rose closed her eyes.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Damon," she warned him.

"I'm not," he said. "I'm not in love with Elena anymore," he told her, and she looked into his eyes, trying to determine if he was telling the truth.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered, and Rose felt all the walls she'd built against him come tumbling down.

"You had better mean that, Salvatore," she told him grumpily, her eyes glittering with tears.

He nodded. "I do," he said, before quickly looking away, afraid that she would reject him.

She cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"I love you too," she said softly.

"You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that," he told her hoarsely.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, yes I do," she replied, and Damon chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I guess you do," he said, and when she pulled him out onto the dance floor again he felt like he'd come home for the first time in 145 years.

The End


End file.
